Every Second of Every Day
by xoThanksForTheMemoriesxo
Summary: Carly's children mean the world to her, so as soon as she hears Melanie's getting married, Nicky and herself find themselves on a plane back to Salem! The 2012 Return of Carly Manning, a mother/daughter story with eventual Carbo!
1. Return

**So I absolutely love Carly/Katerina and Melanie as mother and daughter. I cried when Crystal Chappell left last year but she's back!...well in this story she is. Also this is taking place after Carly 2.0 so I'm basing all characters and storylines by what Days gave us last time around. I really hope you enjoy this story, it's time for Melanie and Carly to get their happy ending. Please review and God bless!**

* * *

><p>The airport was especially crowded on that sunny afternoon, and the young strawberry-blonde could hardly contain her excitement. She stood biting her lip, with her heart racing, any moment they would be walking through the portal. Melanie eagerly awaited the return of her mother and brother from Europe, it had been too long and she was more than ready to run and give her family the biggest hug ever.<p>

Chad had finally proposed, and even though that Carly wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of her daughter becoming a DiMera, she trusted Melanie's judgment at finding a suitable husband. It wasn't that she held anything personal against Chad, it's just that the marriages in her family never quite seemed to work out. The thought of her daughter getting married concerned her when she thought about the way that her own marriage to Lawrence ended. Melanie had already been through too much growing up. And she blamed herself for that, so if she could protect her this time from any more pain, she was going to.

As soon as Carly got the call that her little girl was getting married, she and Nicholas got on the first plane to Salem. She wanted to be there for every minute of the wedding planning, when they chose the decorations, the flowers, she smiled at the thought of watching Melanie try on wedding dresses. This time she was going to be there for everything, and no one was going to stand in her way…*ahem* Vivian Alamain…

Nicky was just as elated for his sister too, his little sister, and it was also a great feeling to be going back to Salem. It felt like it had been eternity since Melanie had saw her mom, how she just wanted to be held again, safe in her mother's arms, away from all danger and evil. Even with everything that had happened she knew Carly loved her more than anything, and that she would always be safe with her mother.

Just then groups of people began to emerge from the exit, Melanie stood shaking, she just couldn't wait to see her. So many people were coming out of the tunnel in masses that Melanie thought she would never find them until, until she saw Nicky making his way through the crowd.

"Bub!" she shouted sprinting towards him, he saw her and dropped his shoulder bag as she jumped on him, her legs wrapped around his waist, their chins on each other's shoulders.

Squeezing him tighter than he'd ever been squeezed she laughed with joy, "Don't ever leave me again I missed you!"

He kissed her forehead when she looked into his eyes, "And you have no idea how much I missed my baby sister," he put her down smiling.

When she reached the ground she saw past him, her eyes meeting another pair, a beautiful, nurturing green pair, "Mom!" she ran and grabbed her with an uncontrollable hold. Both women started crying as they felt their hearts bond with the warmest connection. Carly's tears were caught by her child's hair, at this moment she wasn't even able to understand how she could've left Melanie anyways? Never again.

Carly brought her hands up to her daughter's face, cupping them around her cheeks, "I love you so much." Melanie tried to smile while she fought back more tears, "Mom…" she whispered holding her mother's hands against her face, "Mommy…I love you too." Carly let her own tears fall and then laughed, "So, let's see this ring!" Melanie chuckled and proudly held her hand out for Carly and Nicky to see, it was a beautiful ring, so many diamonds.

Nicky's eyes widened, "Wow…that looks expensive…" Carly smacked him and laughed, "Nicky is that all you can say?" She turned attention toward her daughter who couldn't stop crying, "It's beautiful, honey." Melanie hugged her again. She just wanted to hug. To feel her mother's arms around her. For Carly, it was the best feeling in the world. They had been through so much and Melanie still loved her, she still called her, "Mom."

Carly held her in the airport while Nicky went to retrieve the rest of their bags.

They stood there holding each other tight, neither one ever wanting to let go.

"Are you doing okay?" Carly asked with her shoulders slowly squaring up to face Melanie.

Melanie's eyes were beaming, she smiled, "I am now."

* * *

><p><strong>Short introduction but maybe it was enough to make you smile:) Thank you for reading and please please please review! Xoxoxoxo<strong>


	2. Rekindling

**I've been trying to find the perfect way to write this story…and I haven't yet decided how long it will be. Initially I was just going for a one shot between Carly and Melanie but I love them so much I couldn't do that! Maybe I can try it again in the future but I mean ya know whatever, I hope you all are liking this, and thank you Lucky4Sam!**

* * *

><p>Carly set her bags down in Melanie's new apartment. the one Chad had bought for her. Nicky had gone off to hit the town, leaving the girls to visit by their selves. The last time they talked was right before Carly left with Nicky, and every moment since then Melanie's greatest desire was to be able to look her mother straight in the eyes and tell her she loved her.<p>

"Mom, I'm so glad your back," she said sitting down on her couch. Carly sat down right next to her and put her arm around Melanie's shoulders,

"Oh my sweet little girl…" she kissed her head.

They had so much to talk about, Europe, Daniel and Jennifer, Chad…the wedding. Carly could hardly believe that Melanie was getting married, and that she was going to get to be a part of it this time. As happy as she was for Melanie she was sad to learn that Daniel and Jennifer no longer were together, but Jennifer was back with Jack…and Daniel…poor Daniel was left alone again.

What even surprised her more was hearing that Bo and Hope weren't married, and legally hadn't been all this time! Bo and Daniel were very important in her life, regardless of their current status to her, and she was disappointed to hear things weren't working out for them. But Carly herself was content, finally happy, and she enjoyed nothing more than spending every waking minute with her son, and now she could finally be with her daughter; both of her children in her life at the same time, she couldn't be any happier. Nothing in her heart was going to disrupt the long overdue blessing of being with her children, nothing or no one.

They talked the rest of the evening, mostly about the trip to Europe and Chad, Carly still hadn't had a chance to actually meet him since he started dating her daughter.

"Yeah we were just sitting in the pub having lunch and we started talking about getting a house, and getting married and having kids, it was kind of spontaneous but you know, I kind of am…a spontaneous firecracker." Carly raised her eyebrows but smiled, if her daughter was happy, then she was too,

"Well I guess there's nothing wrong with spontaneous decisions as long as you know what you're doing. If you know that's what you want."

Melanie pursed her lips, "Yeah…Dad…he thinks we're rushing into this, and I do see his point, but, I love Chad. I want to marry him and have a family with him."

Carly kept her focus on Melanie's eyes, they were truthful. She could see she was in love. She meant it, she wanted to marry Chad.

"Do you think it may have something to do with Chad…being a DiMera?"

Melanie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…maybe…probably…" Her mother took her hand, "It's only because he loves you. He just wants to make sure that you won't ever be put in danger-"

"Danger? Mom what are you talking about?" Melanie laughed.

Carly got serious, "Melanie you know as well as anyone that the DiMera's aren't exactly, oh how do I say this," she looked up trying to find the right words, trying to be sensitive and not judgmental. But this was Melanie she was talking to, it was best to just be honest.

"They're mobsters, Melanie."

Melanie cocked her head slowly, "Yeah…but Chad's not. Mom, Chad told me that he doesn't approve of the stuff that Stefano does." Carly nodded her head, "Well that's relieving, but even though he isn't, that doesn't mean you won't be enclosed in the neighborhood of organized crime."

Melanie let go of her hand, "Mom when I called you on the phone and told you, you knew exactly who Chad was AND his family and you were happy for me. For both of us, and now all of a sudden it almost seems like you're trying to talk me out of getting married?"

Carly shook her head instantly and grabbed Melanie's hand back, "No, no, I'm not trying to talk you out of it. And I am happy, I am more than happy for you, sweetheart. I'm only trying to show you where you're dad is coming from. He just wants to make sure that you're safe."

Melanie touched Carly's other hand, looking down, "You like Chad? Right?"

Tilting her head Carly was honest, "Well, truthfully…I don't really know him."

Melanie frowned uneasily, she bit her lip while turning her head down.

"But," she continued causing Melanie to look up, "I trust your judgment, Honey…you are a very smart, independent, beautiful young lady. And I don't believe that you would stay with something that didn't recognize that."

Melanie smiled, "Thanks…I just wish that Dad could see how me and Chad…well, we're in love. I love him, he loves me, we have no secrets and we want to be together forever."

Carly nodded her head and took a deep breath, she stretched her neck up towards the ceiling,

"Melanie you know that I love you, more than anything in this whole entire world-"

"Yeah Mom I know…" Melanie reacted, Carly brought her head to Melanie, taking her hands in her own, both of them, "And I loved Lawrence. I did. And I killed him."

Melanie rocked her head from sight to side, "Do we have to bring that up?"

Carly quickly continued, "I'm just saying that love, it's not black and white. As long as you know that this is really what you want to do…your father and I just want you to be happy."

Melanie tightened her mouth with her jaw sticking out, she couldn't help but grin, "Mom, Chad went to my dad and asked him if he could marry me. Even though he thinks this is moving too fast, he gave us his blessing."

Carly felt a knot in her throat. _No, don't cry again, _she told herself, and she held her daughter's hands, and then guided them up to her chin, kissing them, "I love you."

Melanie opened up her arms and wrapped them around her mother's, resting her head in her chest, she missed being able to do that, to just be held. This was the right moment, Carly thought to herself. _Now._

"I'm staying here, in Salem," Carly announced. _There. _Melanie looked up breaking the embrace, _what did Mom just say? _"What?" she asked out loud. Carly brushed a loose strand of hair from Melanie's face, that was one of her favorite things to do, she shook her head up and down, smiling, and then she obediently let a tear fall,

"I'm staying. Nicky and I. We're staying."

The news didn't immediately sink in with Melanie. But she could feel something, something very lifting in her spirit…it was a missed feeling. It was hopeful.

"And I will never leave you again. Ever."

_Never._

Melanie leaned back into her mother's chest, Carly wrapped her arms ever so naturally around her child's body, they both closed their eyes, they both fell asleep.

Hours later Nicky returned to his sister's apartment, noticing his two girls were sleeping he turned off a lamp light, and he found a blanket laying on a recliner. Walking quietly to them he draped the cover over, kissing each one on the head. _Complete._

"Good night, Mom. Good night, Mel," he whispered as he sauntered away, into the guest bedroom. It had been a long day. As soon as his head hit his pillow, he too found himself asleep, dreaming of their now complete family. Everything was perfect. Everything was right. Only tomorrow would hold something new for them, and they were more than ready for whatever was to come.

Together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this and I hope you like it still! Things are going to start picking up in the next chapters to come, I just have to build a foundation for Carly and Melanie's relationship, I love them I wish I could meet them! Crystal Chappell is the all time breathtaking daytime goddess. She's tweeted me on Twitter before...and then I couldn't sleep all night! And I love Molly Burnett too! She's tweeted me also! Hugs and kisses everyone -YoursTruly<strong>


	3. Realign

**At first I didn't really like Chad and Melanie together, but every day that I watch them on DOOL…I don't know…I kind of like them. I'm very sad Molly's last airdate is approaching!**** Anyways on with the story and thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Carly was readjusting to life back in Salem fairly well, she had easily got her job back at the hospital, she had started rebuilding her friendships with Daniel, Jennifer, Bo, Maggie…even Hope was almost growing on her. And after having Chad over for dinner one evening, he gave her reassurance. Chad had made a better impression on her than the first time they had ever met. The scene at the pier drifted back to her mind, when she found Mia, when Chad had torn her apart like a monster. And she immediately saw that that guy was long gone. The guy her daughter was marrying, he wasn't the same guy. He had matured, and he had her respect, because he respected Melanie. Carly liked him, and she trusted him. Even if he was a DiMera.<p>

So much time had passed since Carly had last spoke to Bo, and so getting to see him again, it stimulated so many raw emotions. They still loved each other, but neither at the moment were interested in revitalizing the past. They were just good friends.

Bo was the only person that Carly could tell anything to, from what she was thinking, to what she was feeling, to anything that came out of her mouth, he was listening.

They mostly talked about their kids; and how it was before the drugs, how it was during the drugs, and how it was after the drugs. They talked about what went wrong, why she did what she did…and it scared Bo to think that she felt so alone.

He blamed himself.

She was just going through too much at that time to realize he was still there for her as a friend, but if she didn't know it then, she did now.

They had been talking for hours, pulling up so many painful memories and dealing with them. Carly had worked so hard to cover up ones that were unbearable, like the ones that concerned Nicky and Melanie. Those she couldn't handle, not the ones about her babies. The ones about her babies, they hurt more than anything, she had lived with terrible guilt since her children were born. It broke her heart that she didn't get to raise her children from the beginning. She never got to sleep with a baby on her chest, she never got to feed a baby with her breast, and she never got to wake up to a little child climbing into her bed on a stormy night.

It was gut wrenching when she thought about how much she missed out. And Bo knew everything that she had been through. He had always been there. Always with her, never left.

He thought of Nicky, when her son was born. What she went through to have him, and how he was stolen from her, and how he helped get him back. He loved Nicky, he wasn't his son, but he loved him.

"Do you remember…all those years ago…" he began clearing his throat, "when you were having those nightmares?" Bo said taking her hand. She looked up, and reluctantly nodded her head. He kissed her hand,

"You know I was with you…and I never left you…"

_The convent…the sisters…the baby…Lawrence…_

Her nostrils flared, it hurt so much to remember those nightmares. "Nicky…" she whimpered as he opened up his arms for her to fall into. Then he wished he wouldn't have mentioned any of it, that was the past, they had moved on, right? Or maybe he wanted her to need him. He needed her, he needed to be able to wrap his arms around her body, distraught or not, he wanted her. It gave him everything.

"Can…we just not talk about that," she choked. Everything was hurting inside of her, she couldn't deal with the thought of the events surrounding Nicky's birth right now. It already hurt too much to have to live with the guilt of Melanie's upbringing. To have to lament on Nicky's now, she couldn't handle them both.

Bo stroked her hair, "Shh…" he soothed her, "just close your eyes…"

Why did he have to bring that up? What good had it done? That was so long ago, how could he have put her through the ordeal of remembering the cruel past, and what even made him think of the nightmares? What was the point of asking her about them as if it were a casual conversation, it wasn't.

It the most painful, most traumatizing occurrence she'd ever been through. To have survived what seemed like a never ending labour, and then to have pushed out your premature baby, out of your right mind, so bemused from the drugs…and feeling everything inside of you slip out and die, when someone so evil tells you that your baby is dead…

Yes, she remembered the nightmares, and she remembered he was there for her, but right now…right now, she was just going to wipe her own tears, and remember that her children were safe, and with her now. Now and forever. And nothing would ever keep them from each other ever again. Not Lawrence, not Vivian, not Dr. Goddard, no one.

She was beginning to fall asleep. It felt like every piece of life was being drained out of her by the minute, it was so exhausting thinking about everything that had ever gone wrong. And it had been such a good day…so she forced the bad memories out of her head. She shifted her thoughts to the happy moments she shared with her children. That was what she was going to think about.

She pictured Melanie's beaming eyes, the ones that lit up a dark room the moment they entered; and Nicky…his laugh, and the way he wrapped his arms around his mother's, so protectively, almost like he was the parent. Her and her kids were all finally together now, they were finally a family. There was so much to be thankful for. And that's what she was thinking of when she fell asleep in Bo's arms.

He carried her to her bedroom, laying her down quietly and pulling the covers over her body. He brushed her hair out of her face, bending down to kiss her forehead…and when his lips touched her skin…he felt his skin tingle. His stomach twisted. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in awhile. He ignored it however,

"Good night, Princess…" he whispered. He walked toward the door and turned back to look at her one more time, he opened his mouth to say something else, but he stopped. He found his mouth extending to the sides of his face, he was smiling.

When Melanie got home the lights were all off except for the hallway, she looked into her mother's room, and she was sleeping. Surprisingly Melanie found herself making her way towards the bed, she kicked her shoes off, and then she gently climbed into bed, cuddling up next to her mom. Carly felt her eyes open, she saw Melanie looking into her face. At first she wasn't sure how she ended up there, the last thing she remembered was sitting on the couch next to Bo. And then she vaguely remembered being carried…and that was all.

"What?" she mumbled, Melanie smiled, "Shh…go back to sleep. I just want to be with you, tonight." Even as tired as she was, she felt her arms open up for Melanie to lie in. Melanie rested her head in Carly's, they were both so comfortable. It was only seconds before they both were asleep again. It had been a good day. They both fell asleep with smiles.

~*:*~

_She was standing by a window, her dark brown hair in a single braid, looking out at the starry sky. Her little baby, with strawberry blonde hair, was lying on her chest. Her hand was holding the baby's head, and she was humming a French lullaby. The baby was fighting to stay awake, her tiny hands touching her mother's face, laughing. She was a happy baby, she had the best mother in the world. _

_Carly couldn't keep herself from bursting with laughter as she held her daughter with the most incredible love and joy. Could she have been any happier? She carried her baby out of her room and into the hall, tip-toeing across the hard wood floor and rubbing her daughter's back. She stuck her head through Nicky's doorway, the little boy laid sideways in his bed, one leg hanging off. She smiled to herself, that little boy…it meant everything to her to be a mother. There was nothing like being a mom, she was born to be a mom. _

_She kissed her daughter's head while walking back to the nursery. Walking back to the window, looking back out at the starry sky, she thanked God for the amazing life that she had._

~*:*~

Sunlight came early enough as they both laid in bed, awake but too contented to move. Melanie eventually rolled over to face her mom, who met her eyes, "Good morning, sunshine."

Carly grinned, "How'd you sleep?"

Melanie nodded her head as she closed her eyes and rubbed them, "Like a baby."

Carly had to laugh on the inside as she remembered her dream. Waking up next to her daughter was a great way to start the day, and today they needed as much energy and motivation and excitement and joy. Today they were going dress shopping!

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like Carly's dream? It was so much fun to write…I want to cry when I think about how Carly never got to raise her babies:'( It's so sad! Yes I know, it's fake, it's a soap opera, it's not real but it's still sad<strong>**L**** Carly has one of the most intense storylines and she has been through so much…and Crystal Chappell is the only actress who is brilliant enough to pull it off! CC is the best daytime soap actress EVVVVVVER. Long live Dr. Carly Manning!**


	4. Resurface

**Oh it's been so long it is just ridiculous! Got my laptop back…laptop is never going to turn on again...however this story was recovered! I've been working on this chapter today and I really hope it is worth the wait. I went back and revised the last three chapters, mostly tiny things here and there. Originally I wasn't going to have Chad and Mel stay together, but I changed my mind over the summer so I changed some of the dialogue as well, in order to fit the storyline. Not much but it probably wouldn't hurt to refresh your memory since it's been sooooooo long…please forgive me! So hopefully you will like this and thank you for your patience!**

* * *

><p>"Does this make me look pregnant?" Melanie asked loudly. She put her hand on her hip; the perfect white strapless gown began to flow out right below her breast line. Carly pursed her lips together and squinted her eyes, folding her hand underneath her chin, "Mmm…what do you think?" she grinned.<p>

Melanie stared at herself in the mirror, it was a pretty dress and it did look pretty on her, but the way that it hung over her stomach, it didn't do much for her. She didn't want to look pregnant, not yet.

"Eh pass," she said walking back into the dressing room. Meanwhile Carly went back out to the racks, she knew Melanie's taste, what she was looking for, what she wanted. So many beautiful, stunning pieces passed through her fingers. They were all lovely but none besides the last one even came close to what Melanie dreamed of.

"Find anything yet?" an older smiling sales woman approached her. Carly shrugged her shoulders smiling back, "Not yet! My daughter has something in particular mind…"

The white haired lady inched a little closer with a more beckoning grin,

"Well how may I help you?" she smiled.

~*:*~

Melanie gave up on the zipper when she finally just lifted the dress over her head. Why were dresses so hard to put on and take off? Like she actually had the patience for it. Luckily in the other room her mother was being shown a special selection of gowns that were appearing to be promising.

"She might like that one," Carly pointed to a long sleeved gown with sequins that wrapped around the upper half, and the sequins met in the middle displaying a soft swirl of sparkles. The dress was lovely, but it wasn't too much. Melanie wasn't looking for anything flamboyant, she'd been to too many weddings with tacky wedding dresses. This dress, it was very beautiful, but modest.

The young girl made her way out of the dressing, watching her steps as she was carrying the dresses, "Mom this is hopele-" she looked up, seeing the dress her mother was holding out, smiling.

"Whoa…" she said as she stepped closer towards the gown, it was so beautiful in her eyes. The way that the sleeves would wrap around her arms, the lacey cuffs, so grand and modest. She would die if it didn't fit.

"Do you like it?" Carly smiled brighter, Melanie nodded her head almost in disbelief. "Uh huh…" was all she could manage to say. Carly placed the delicate gown in her daughter's arms. Melanie took it to the dressing room without saying a word. She disappeared behind the door,

"That's going to look amazing on her," the saleswoman said. _I know, _Carly thought to herself.

~*:*~

The gown was on. Melanie stared into the mirror looking at herself. Was this really her? The dress was breathtaking. Money was never going to be an issue between Daniel and Carly's pay, as they were going to pay for most of the wedding. Chad tried to pay for everything but this was something that Daniel and Carly jumped at the chance to take care of.

"Thank you so much, Mom," Melanie said kissing Carly's cheek as she made out the check. Carly signed her name and looked up at her daughter, she wrapped her arms around her.

"I can't believe we just bought a wedding dress…" Carly spoke softly. She smiled pulling away from Melanie, "My sweet little girl is getting married…"

Melanie saw her mother's eyes, they were getting teary, "Mom I'll always be your sweet little girl."

Carly nodded her head as the friendly clerk slipped the dress into a bag with a hanger. Leaving the store with a wedding dress made the whole thing so much more real to both women. Carly always knew that her baby wasn't a baby but it was very different shopping for bridal attire.

"Do you think Chad will like it?" Melanie asked as they were walking to the car, Carly cleared her throat, trying her best not to cry,

"Sweetheart, you will be the most beautiful he's ever seen."

~*:*~

Bo called Carly later that evening to find out how the shopping went and he told her that he would help with anything that he could. Aside from her children and Daniel, Bo was really the only friend that she seen or talked to anymore.

"Well she got the dress that's wonderful," Bo replied to Carly when she told him how the shopping went. She went on to describe how they almost couldn't find one until the nice older woman showed her a special showcase.

Carly went on, "We almost had to end up ordering one but, you have to take the risk of it not fitting even if it is your size…" She continued as Bo listened to her sweet voice, he loved hearing her voice.

He had to stop his thoughts from time to time, old memories were returning and he found his heart beat faster when he heard her voice. _You can't do this_…he would tell himself. Carly needed time to be with her daughter again, he would fight his feelings if he had to, but he wouldn't stand in the way of a healing relationship between a mother and a daughter.

They talked for what turned into be over an hour. After hanging up with him Carly went to her bedroom to change into her nightgown when suddenly her mind threw itself over 20 years into the past.

Her mind reminisced to the winter of 1991. To Mexico, and their Mayan wedding. It was so long ago and she hadn't thought of it in years...she just attributed it to Melanie and her own wedding. At once memories started pouring in over her head, beautiful, sweet memories. Memories that she wanted to remember but it caught her so off guard. She shook her head and continued to get ready for bed.

~*:*~

That night she laid in her warm bed. Melanie looked so beautiful in her white gown. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of the look on Melanie's face when she saw herself in the mirror. Such joy. That was what Carly wanted to see…

She had much more on her mind than just the wedding however…but she pushed it all to the back of her head. She didn't feel right thinking about herself at the moment. Carly wanted to concentrate on Melanie every second until the moment she said "I do."

Her greatest desire was to be there for Melanie at any moment that she may need her, so she didn't have time to think about herself. Right now it was about Melanie. Melanie and Nicholas and no one else…even if were killing her on the inside to be so distant from someone she wanted to get so close to…

Only for now…she would remind herself, maybe one day those feelings can resurface…just not today. Not today.

"You can't do this..." she whispered to herself in the dark, "you can't feel this way...you can't..."

* * *

><p><strong>I understand this isn't the best chapter, but I wanted to give you something as soon as possible because I've been craving to update this all summer! If I decide later that it needs to be revised I'll just do it and re-post it. Once again I'm sorry that it took so long. PLEASE REVIEW it makes all the difference in the world to me! Thank you, signing under a new name –Nicole Danielle Manning<strong>


End file.
